


you make me feel good

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dildos, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles likes to make Derek feel good, just because he can. This is one of those times.</p><p>Or: Where ice cubes are used for pleasure, Little Red makes a second appearance, and Stiles gives Derek's body the worship of its life.</p><p>Sequel to <strong>a very hands-on situation</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel good

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I FINISHED IT! 
> 
> Here you go guys :)
> 
> (Title taken from You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship)

The dildo incident happens to change two things between Stiles and Derek.

For one, they both know what one another sounds like during orgasm. As for the second thing, well, that thing speaks all for itself.

The pack has, by now, finally managed to admit to themselves the fact that Derek and Stiles are an item, a 'thing'. It is quite funny, actually, because a mystery incident, further known to the pack as _The Thing_ and that and nothing  _but_ that, which was appropriately named by the two freshly discovered lovers, was heard to have awakened the primal need for Stiles and Derek to become a 'thing'. Yes, the sentence holds quite a few 'things', but really,  _The Thing_ is all that the pack can seem to think about, talk about quietly in secret, and the one thing that is never failed to be missed in mentioning at pack night.

It's understandable, though.

Derek and Stiles had gone from absolutely loathing each other with a burning passion of hatred, wanting to rip the other's throat out (Derek) and threatening to poison the other with wolfsbane in their soda at the next pack night (Stiles) to sharing short, chaste—sometimes long, wet and sloppy—kisses during a movie and cuddling up on the four-person couch, taking up nearly two whole seating spaces.

It is sickly sweet, and most of the time when a kiss will look like it's about to turn into a full-blown make out session with hands groping and hips grinding, Scott will subtlety cough into his hand, breaking the two up from their intense moment.

Stiles will always chuckle an awkward _sorry bro_ with a blush flushing over his cheeks, but Derek will just flip him off and pull the teen into another tongue-sucking kiss, deliberately ignoring Scott's groan and loud footsteps retreating to the kitchen (where the rest of the pack would be, no doubt, since they'd already decided earlier that they would rather drink their sodas and eat their pizza standing up in the kitchen instead of sitting in the living room and having to put up with Derek and Stiles kissing right in front of them).

"I'd rather drink my soda and eat my pizza here than have to watch my brother and Stiles suck each other's faces off through their mouths," Cora says one night, completely turned off by Derek and Stiles exchanging saliva rather messily across from her, before walking to the kitchen and taking her piece of pizza and soda can with her. That must have been what everyone else had been waiting for because in the next 20 seconds they all follow her out, leaving Derek and Stiles alone on the couch by themselves with  _The_   _Avengers_  movie still playing on the loft's flat screen TV.

Derek and Stiles know that the pack accepts them being together, but they also know of the pack's clear annoyance of having to sit through a movie while they can't keep their hands and mouths to themselves.

But yeah, they don't really care.

The fact that the pack does not like the alpha and human showing their affection around them means that if he and Stiles can make out long enough and sloppily enough, vocalising their enthusiasm loud and un-bashfully, the pack will eventually get fed up and leave the room. It's a great tactic and they use it nearly every time.

Amongst all of the small things like kissing and cuddling there is, of course, a much more sexual side to their relationship.

When Derek's loft isn't being occupied by any members of the pack—which is not that often but happens occasionally—he'll call Stiles up and ask if he wants to come over. Stiles will always agree, knowing what it means for Derek to be asking him that, and Derek will end up fucking him in whichever spot of the loft he feels needs a new spicy aromatic dose of their combined scents. The pack will come back later that day to find them both sprawled out on the floor of whatever room they've done it in, sniff once, noses wrinkling and faces scrunching up in disgust, before making themselves as scarce as possible.

(Stiles will always give Derek a high-five and chirp _n _ailed it__ with a smug grin on his face. Derek's body will always tremble with laughter for a good few minutes afterward. Sometimes, Derek will say something like _good_   _riddance_ or _t _hank God__ or _thought they'd never leave_. Most times he'll let Stiles do his famous 'nailed it' shtick and bask in the glow of amusement that is their life.)

One of these sexual occasions so happens to be today, since it is a late Friday afternoon and Friday is usually when the pack all goes out, leaving Derek alone in the loft.

When the last of the pack walks out of the door, Derek takes out his phone and calls up Stiles. Like usual, Stiles answers on the first ring (was probably even  _waiting_ for the call) and says he'll be there in the next 10 minutes. While waiting for his boyfriend to arrive (because: _" _Derek, we're boyfriends. Get over it"__ ), Derek occupies himself with sitting on the couch, trying to select which part in the loft needs to be 'attended to' this time, but eventually decides to just let Stiles choose once he gets there.

It is another 5 minutes later when Derek hears the familiar sputter and growl of the Jeep's engine being cut, then a slamming of a car door, followed by the sound of pounding feet running up the stairs of the loft. His lips curl up at the corners in a small smile as he takes a long, deep inhale through his nose, scent of Stiles wafting through the air and signalling that he is close by.

(Stiles's scent has always been a combination of cinnamon and lemon. Derek had never thought much of it back when he'd whiffed at it the first time he'd met Stiles in the woods, but now all he wants to do is inhale and breathe it in whenever the boy is around.)

"Knock, knock, sourwolf!" Stiles's voice cheerfully rings out from the other side of the loft door.

Derek doesn't even bother to hold back his massive grin as he walks over to the door, pulls it open to reveal Stiles's sunshine-bright smile displayed just as strongly as his own right back at him.

"Hey," Stiles says, stepping through the door and wrapping his arms loosely around Derek's waist.

"Hey, yourself," Derek retorts, burrowing his nose into the crook of Stiles's neck, rumbling a contented growl as he scent marks what's his.

Stiles chortles softly, tilting his head to the side to allow the stubble on Derek's face to brush abrasively against the nape of his neck, a little bit prickly but a pleasant burn that has his cock giving an interested twitch.

Derek just chuffs happily, tracing his nose along Stiles's ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and lightly nipping at it. "Missed you," he murmurs.

"Missed you too," Stiles says bemusedly, barely containing a full-body shiver as Derek continues nibbling on his earlobe, arms enclosing more firmly around Derek's waist as the alpha tugs him closer. "So, I was thinkin'. We should start marking this place as ours." His voice carries out in a casual, cheeky whisper.

Derek purrs in agreement, trailing his nose across Stiles's collarbone and licking a wet stripe over the skin under his jawline. "Mmhmm," he hums, sucking gently over the pulse that is fluttering beneath the skin. "We better."

Stiles moans softly, his face lighting up, whiskey brown eyes sparkling in mischief. "All  _right_. But, there's something I want to show you first." He moves away from Derek, Derek frowning and trying to get close to him again. "Nah-uh. Derek, stay." Stiles puts his hand up, stopping Derek where he is standing. Derek whines and he laughs. "Derek, c'mon. Stop being a sourwolf."

"I'm not," Derek grumbles. "Just wanna hold you." His eyes drift down to the floor, shoulders tensed up as he glares at his bare feet sulkily.

Stiles possibly melts. Derek can really be adorable sometimes. "Derek, you can hold me later," he promises.

"Want to hold you  _now_." Derek looks up and pouts, right knee bouncing up and down in agitation. It reminds Stiles of a restless puppy.

"You will, just in a minute," Stiles says, hand slipping into his back pants pocket and taking something out, holding it behind him so Derek can't see it. "But first, I have something for you."

"What?" Derek's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, and that along with the pout almost makes Stiles want to coo at him because of how cute it is.

"It's Little Red." He grins, revealing the dildo he's been hiding behind him. "I brought it over with me 'cause I thought that, uh, maybe we could use it. Mix things up a little, y'know?" He shuffles his feet, blushing. "Plus, ever since that night when you fucked me with it I—I've been wanting to try it out on you."

Derek's mouth goes completely dry. He gulps, not at all surprised when it feels like trying to swallow sand. Stiles's statement has literally drained all the liquid out of his system (which is funny, because he has drunk at least six glasses of water today).

Stiles watches Derek's face go from pouting confusedly to gaping in shocked silence. It would be comical if this wasn't their 'Let's Fuck Friday'. " _So_ , judging by your face I feel like that's a no-go," he sighs, turning away. "Okay, well, I'll put this thing on the table and we can just go up to your bedroom and do something else. It's no biggie."

Just as he is about to do that, Derek's hand shoot out and grabs his arm, pulling him back.

"No," Derek croaks, wincing at the way he sounds. It's like they've already  _had_ sex and he's talking through the tight, breathless cords in his windpipe. "I—no. I  _want_ to. I really want to. You just shocked me, is all."

Stiles spins back around on his heels, grin eating away at his face. "So you  _are_ —really?" Derek nods. " _Really_ , really?" Derek nods again, smirking. Stiles whoops. "Okay, okay, this is—this is awesome." He tries to rinse the grin off his face but it doesn't work, so he just rolls, claps his hands together. "All right. Okay. Let's  _do_ this. Lead the way to the bedroom, I'll follow in a sec."

Derek pouts. "You're not coming in with me?" he whines.

Stiles laughs, shaking his head. He passes the dildo to Derek who, with a disarrayed look in his eyes, takes it. "I am, just gonna go get a—thing. You go, I'll meet you there in a sec." He tries to push the werewolf toward said destination but Derek's feet are like, super glued to the floor or something, not even sliding a fraction on the wooden floorboards. "Oh my God. Derek, seriously, I won't even take a minute. I'll be in there, licking you up and down from head to toe, in really no time at all, buddy. Trust me."

Derek sighs like he is being subjected to the hardest task in the world. "Fine," he bites out eventually. " _But_ , that means I get to suck you off later. After you finish getting me off."

Stiles's grin surpasses that of a crazy serial killer, eyes glinting.

"Like I'd  _ever_ turn down your mouth on my cock," he snickers, hands pressing into Derek's spine and pushing gently. "Now go on.  _Mush_. Off to bed with you. And clothes off. Fully naked appearance required."

If Stiles's grin is scary, Derek's is even worse. Completely animalistic.

"Got it. Just, don't take too long. Might have to start without you," he purrs, leaning in close and huffing a ghost of breath across Stiles's cheek, before sauntering off down the hall and leaving Stiles standing there, grin slipping to a faltered smile as his knees go weak underneath him.

"Freakin' tease," he mutters, his feet a stumbling mess as he walks over to the fridge and pulls back the door to the freezer. His eyes light up when he catches the sight of the ice cubes further at the back, pulling out some from the large bag.

(Derek keeps them for pack nights because sometimes the pack likes to fill up the bathtub with ice cubes to keep all the soda cans cold. It was Isaac's idea one night and everyone had agreed but Derek. Well, that was until the beta had pulled the 'kicked puppy' look and Derek had begrudgingly given in.)

Now, Stiles is going to use them for something completely different.

Stiles closes the freezer, popping an ice cube into his mouth and sucking on it while putting the other one in his jean pocket. It will take a bit of time to melt and he wants to surprise Derek with this, so the pocket it is. He makes his way down the hall, stopping at the last door on the left. Derek's bedroom. Slowly, he pushes open the door and walks in.

What meets his sight both makes him drool, and curse.

" _Fucking he_ —Derek, I wasn't gone  _that_ long! Why couldn't you wait for me?"

Derek is stretched out on the bed, sculptured naked body totally fuck-able with those toned muscles and tan skin. The big no-no, though, is the hand wrapped around that perfectly shaped cock, and when his eyes catch sight of the other hand, fingers trailing a pathway down bunched-up, tight abs—

 _No_. Fuck that shit.

"Okay, this is not happening. You got that Derek?  _Not_. _Happening_." He storms up to the bed, shucking off his shirt and throwing it behind him, before crawling up the bed. His hand grabs Derek's hand that is on his dick and removes it firmly, holding it above his head, letting his own hand wrap around Derek's cock instead, sliding down the shaft and squeezing tight. " _This_ is what's happening."

Derek's gasp only manages to oust in a small huff of breath before Stiles is pressing his lips to Derek's, impact causing their teeth to bump together, enough that Stiles has to pull back and hiss, licking his gums.

"Okay, that was _not_  meant to be how this is happening," he laughs, leaning down and connecting their lips together more gently.

This time it isn't him to pull back, but Derek.

"Stiles,  _why_  is your mouth wet?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Um.  _Dude_. Mouths are  _meant_ to be wet. Saliva? Hello,  _duh_ ," he teases, brushing his nose along the expanse of Derek's neck.

Derek huffs, pulling Stiles up from sucking a beginning of a hickey on the column of his throat. "Okay, then why is it  _cold_?"

Stiles pretends to have no idea what Derek is talking about, frowning in confusion. "Huh?  _Cold_? _Wow_ _,_ Derek, are you  _dissing_ my kissing skills?"

Playing the blame card would be a pretty normal Stiles thing to do, so it should have drawn Derek's attention away from the melted ice cube in his mouth.

 _Should have_.

"Stiles, I know you. We've been dating for five months now. I can tell when you're hiding something."

"No, you don't. What— _what_ are you talking about? Me?  _Hiding_ something?" He laughs, not at all surprised that it has a nervous tick in it. He sucks at pretending like he isn't hiding something. This has been bound to fail from the start.

So, he decides to try and up his chances of getting Derek distracted.

The hand that is wrapped around the shaft of Derek's dick skims up in a swift movement, fingertips brushing over the head.

" _Fuck_ , Stiles, don't think that touching my dick is going to distract me," Derek growls, but really, that just leads Stiles into proving that  _oh yes_ _it can_.

" _Watch_  me." Stiles smirks as he begins circling his thumb just under the layer of foreskin, drawing out a full body shudder from the man underneath him. "You okay there, Derek? I'm not, like, distracting you or anything, am I?" he teases.

"No."

Stiles might not be a werewolf, but he doesn't need to be to know that Derek's lying.

To prove his point, he gently brushes the pad of his thumb over the slit of Derek's cock, smirking when Derek curses, wet and sticky pre-come seeping out slickly around his thumb.

"Don't lie to me, Der. We've been dating for five months. I know when you're lying," he accuses, using the same tone Derek had.

"I'm not," Derek huffs, trying to ignore Stiles's hand on his dick. Yeah. Like  _that_ isn't hard as hell (pun intended).

"But you are," Stiles sing-songs, nipping at Derek's chin. "The big bad wolf is lying and I  _know_ it," he giggles.

Derek gives him one of his very famous scrutinised eyebrow looks, but to Stiles it still doesn't erase the fact that his distraction technique is working and Derek is  _lying_ (failing at it, at that) to have Stiles think different.

"So give it up, Derek. Enjoy the moment. Let me make you feel good."

And Stiles doesn't give Derek time to speak before his other hand—the one that isn't holding Derek's dick—goes to his jean pocket, where he takes out another ice cube and puts it into his mouth.

" _That's_ what was making your mouth cold?  _Ice cubes_?" Derek groans.

Stiles just smirks, before very swiftly taking one of the werewolf's nipples into his mouth, lathering his tongue over the ice cube so it presses down against the flesh of Derek's nipple. The icy coolness of the ice cube makes Derek gasp out, cock in Stiles's hand giving a valiant twitch. Stiles circles his thumb around the head before curling his other four fingers around the shaft, twisting his wrist in a smooth, lazy stroke.

This gets him a low moan, a small jet of come spitting out of the slit to paint a white stripe up his forearm, sticking to the dark hairs.

"God, you have no _idea_  how hot that was, Derek," he says, removing his mouth from Derek's nipple, leaving the flesh of it hard, peaked and glistening with saliva.

He can feel his own cock stirring awake and more anxious inside his jeans, aching to be freed. It had been painful enough to watch Derek jerking himself off earlier, but this is even worse. He's needed these jeans off  _ages_ ago.

"Take them off." Derek's voice is just a hint to the side of wrecked, jaded eyes dark with want, pupils dilated.

Stiles involuntarily swallows, coughing when the ice cube goes down too fast and creates a freezing sting to the inside muscles of his throat. He wriggles back a bit on the bed, enough so he has the space to remove his jeans and boxers. When they are both off, he tosses them away, moving back up the bed so he can straddle Derek's hips.

"Ohhh,  _yeah_ , never gets old," he breathes, rolling his hips forward so their cocks slide against each other. He leans down and captures Derek's lips, sucking on his bottom lip before letting his teeth catch on the upper lip, tugging.

Derek's hips jerk violently, and Stiles hisses at the sudden movement, has to brace his hands on the mattress beside Derek's head to stop himself from being bucked off.

"Whoa. Let's not get too rowdy there, Der. This ain't no rodeo," he chuckles.

"It will be if you don't hurry the fuck  _up_ ," Derek snaps impatiently.

"What?" he says, fake disbelief evident. "Derek, are you going to  _ride me_ _._  Because I thought we'd decided that  _I_ was going to be the one doing the riding today." He smirks.

Derek's seems to shiver at that and  _uh-huh_ , Stiles knows that he has Derek wrapped around his little finger.

"Yeah. That's right. Stiles is on top, baby," he whoops.

"He won't be for much longer if he doesn't do something," Derek says flatly, serious enough that Stiles takes a hint and ducks his head down to start sucking along the ridge of Derek's collarbone.

The reaction to Stiles's mouth is instant.

Derek's stern and serious demeanour changes—short, ragged breaths betraying him. Stiles nibbles lightly across Derek's pectorals, making sure to lick a stripe over both nipples in earnest, feeling the peak of each on the tip of his tongue, hearing Derek shudder a groan. He smirks, lips pressing a hot trail down Derek's torso as he kisses each abdominal muscle separately, before darting his tongue through the dark, wiry hairs that are nestled between two very defined V-shaped hip bones. And those, those can't be left untouched either. He nips at the dip of one, the strong plate of bone tough beneath the skin, then let his fingers press into the dip of the other hip bone, feeling the way his fingertips sink in like a knife to butter.

"I seriously will  _never_ get over how hot you are," Stiles murmurs, sucking hard on Derek's navel, knowing it's sensitive. Derek whines, hips rocking up restlessly.

"Or how sexy," Stiles adds, moving his mouth down to lick tentatively around the head of Derek's cock, hand slipping down from the shaft to cup Derek's balls, squeezing gently.

"And I can always feel how much you like this, Derek. How much you  _want_ this." He flicks his tongue against the slit, getting a taste of salty pre-come as it leaks out. Already wanting more, he leans down to suck the head in his mouth, humming around Derek's cock causing him to gasp.

"Every single time, I can tell you want it.  _Every_ time. Whenever I get my hands or mouth on you. Whenever I  _touch_ you. Your whole body, Derek. Just thrumming with  _arousal_." Stiles draws the last word out, voice low and husky as he slowly slides his mouth down further, taking Derek's cock all the way down to the back of his throat, his nose pressed right up in Derek's pubes.

"F— _uu_ —ck," Derek curses, whole body jolting forward on the bed. He squeezes his eyes shut, breaths punching out of him in loud gasps as Stiles swallows around his cock, throat muscles tightening and creating a wet, hot passage he can thrust into.

Fun fact about Stiles? He has no gag reflex. None. Yep. None whatsoever. Awesome, right? It makes deep throating Derek a whole lot easier than it would be if he  _did_ have a gag reflex. Without a gag reflex, he can suck Derek's cock for as long as he likes without having to come up for a break when Derek's hips buck too hard. Which he's doing right now, in fact. That along with whimpering like crazy, and that? _That_ is not good. Whimpering means that Derek's close to coming, and right now that's bad. Stiles still needs to use the dildo on him. That means Derek needs to be fully loaded with come so Stiles can get him to have an amazing orgasm.  _Definitely_ one more intense than what having your cock deep-throated can induce.

So, Stiles pulls off, ignoring the displeased sigh from Derek and the hard, almost painful-looking red cock in front of him, to move up Derek's body and kiss him softly on the lips.

Derek whines into his mouth, hips thrusting up to try and get some friction, but Stiles just swallows up the whine by opening his mouth, letting Derek suck on his tongue and taste his own come. When Derek tries to thrust up again Stiles chuckles, parting their lips and rubbing his nose against Derek's stubbly cheek.

"Okay, pup. You ready?" he breathes, running his hands over Derek's back.

"I'm not a puppy," Derek huffs.

"Yes you are, shut up," Stiles teases. "Now pass me the dildo. Gonna make you come so hard."

"God," Derek groans, hand fumbling under the pillow to reveal the dildo before passing it over to Stiles. Stiles takes it, turning it over in his hands a couple times before looking up at Derek, lips curling at the edges in a smirk so hot Derek feels like he could come untouched by just  _looking_  at it.

"Okay." Stiles splays his hand on Derek's thigh, fingers caressing the soft skin. "So, I'm thinkin' you should spread. Need a bird's-eye view for this, am I right?" He winks and Derek nearly actually  _does_ come this time.

"Yeah, um, s-sure," he says. Well, croaks more like it, spreading his legs so Stiles is sitting square in the middle of them. He closes his eyes, hiding his face in the pillow.

This is the most exposed he's ever felt. Stiles can literally see  _everything_.

"Hey, hey no hiding, Derek," Stiles tuts, lightly digging his fingernails into Derek's thigh. "Look at me. Look only at me."

Derek hesitantly turns his head, can feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck and crawling slowly to the tips of his ears. When he makes eye contact with Stiles the kid is smiling, almost proud.

"See? Not so hard, is it?" Stiles coos, gently brushing his thumb over Derek's hole.

Derek bites his lip, stifling the gasp before it lets out. "I don't know. I think you'd be surprised," he grits, eyes drifting down to his cock which, right now, is standing at attention rather impatiently, pre-come beading from the head and leaking down the shaft in small trickles.

Stiles snorts a laugh, smirk slipping into a silly one-sided smile. "Cranking up some bedroom sex jokes now, are we?" he chuckles. "Well, as it may be a joke, it's also a serious matter. I mean, your cock does  _not_ look happy right now. Man, seriously, it's lookin' kind of like a sad little dog without its bone—er," he teases.

Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles winces, looking sheepish.

"Wait, no—not that your cock's not big.  _Fuck_ no. That thing is a  _monster_. An  _alpha cock_. No joke… just with pun intended." He wriggles his eyebrows, and this time it is Derek's turn to snort.

"Are we going to start talking about my dick or are we going to fuck me with a dildo?" he sighs.

Stiles grins. "We can do both?"

Derek shrugs. "Whatever makes you happy. Now get that thing in me before I rip y—"

"Need you say the words?" Stiles smirks, circling Derek's entrance with the tip of the dildo, pressing in gently so it barely pushes past the rim. "This okay? I know you're a werewolf but, uh, I don't know if we need, like, lubrication. Do we?"

"Stop worrying. Just put it in, Stiles. It won't kill me," Derek chuckles, shifting his hips, enough so that when he does he can feel the dildo press in half an inch more. "Fuck. C'mon, Stiles."

Stiles breathes loudly through his mouth, preparing himself for the worst, fingers tightening around the base of the dildo before pushing it in with one hard shove. He shuts his eyes, not wanting to see the damage he's done. He is honestly expecting Derek to make a sound that signals pain, or at least a little discomfort, but no. Instead there is a… Is that a moan?

You're  _kidding_.

"S-Stiles, eyes open. Remember?"

Derek's voice is breathy, wrecked, and Stiles can't keep his eyes closed knowing that Derek is probably looking like a porno actor and he's missing out on seeing it. He cracks an eye open, then the other, both zeroing in on Derek's face and…

 _HOLY FUCK_.

"Oh my God, this is so hot. Like,  _fuck_ , I think I'm gonna die," Stiles babbles, mouth getting ahead of his brain as he sees Derek's glazed eyes and parted lips.

"Oh my God, Derek. You—did you finger yourself today? Is that why you're so—" He pulls the dildo out, all the way to the tip, before pushing it back in, Derek's high groan and facial features twisting into a sexy pleasure-grimace nearly reducing him into nothing but a puddle of goo. "Stretched.  _Fuck_."

"Mhm, did it while you were messing around in the kitchen," Derek says, choking on a gasp when the tip of the dildo nudges against his prostate.

"I wasn't messing around," Stiles huffs. "I was thinki—"

"Right now you're talking. And  _I_ think you should shut up and kiss me."

Stiles laughs, crawling up Derek's body to kiss him. He nibbles on Derek's bottom lip, before pulling it into his mouth and suckling on it.

Derek whines, hips bucking.

Stiles leaves the bottom lip alone, licks along on the other lip instead, coaxing Derek's mouth open and pursing his tongue to wriggle it inside. Derek's mouth is warm and wet, tongue chasing down his own before both their tongues start entangling. Stiles pants into the kiss, fingers curling around the dildo, twisting his wrist as he drives it in deeper.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek breathes, husky and oh-so-very hot. Stiles just bends his head to nip across Derek's jaw, setting the pace of the dildo to an easy in-and-out movement, twisting it on every second stroke. He can feel Derek's whole body shaking, trembling underneath him, noises coming out of his mouth verging between low moans and sharp gasps.

"God, Derek, you're so beautiful like this.  _Fuck_ , you have no idea how sexy you look like right now," Stiles groans, tracing a flushed, pink nipple with his thumb, feeling how it pebbles even harder under his touch. "You're gorgeous. Seriously, not even kidding. I could do this all day, every day, for the rest of my  _life_ if it meant seeing you like this."

"Ah, Stiles, h-harder,  _please_ ," Derek whines, hips jerking wildly.

"Since you asked so nicely," Stiles hums, pushing the dildo in harder, dragging it out slowly then slamming it back in full force. He does it again and again, drawing out each stroke longer before pumping it back in faster, watching the way Derek's hips chase down each thrust.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles," is like a whimpered chant on Derek's lips, his hips rocking up eagerly, eyes closed and face tense with obvious pleasured sensations.

Stiles can hear Derek's sounds turning desperate, even more uncontrolled, morphing into heavy grunts and choked whimpers.

"Close already, pup?" he coos.

Derek's whimpers rise higher and higher, chants of his name growing louder and louder.

Stiles takes that as one of the hottest answers yet. He brushes the tip of the dildo against Derek's prostate before firmly pressing it there, rubbing it around in circles over and over.

The moment Derek comes is something Stiles will always remember.

Whenever Derek fucks him, he will come inside him with a small whimper or a choked grunt, their foreheads pressed together so Stiles can see the hint of fang Derek is hiding between clenched teeth. Stiles has always thought it's absolutely hot, keeps the noises safe and locked away in his mind for his spank bank so he can use them every time he jerks off.

Well, now his spank bank needs a re-update.

Because _this_  is definitely the hottest orgasm he's ever seen Derek have.

Derek's whole body seems to levitate off the bed, back arching and hips bucking violently, cock that is resting against Stiles's stomach streaking come across both their chests in messy strands.

But the  _noises_.

Fuck, Stiles nearly comes himself when he hears the string of mewled whimpers and harsh wheezes.

By the time Derek is finished coming, he's practically nuzzled into him, arms wrapped around Stiles's body and face pressed into his neck, panting heavy breaths against his skin.

"Wow," Stiles whispers when he gains the power to speak, lazily running his fingers through Derek's hair. "Shit, that was…"

"Hmm." Derek hums a weak agreement into his neck, latching his mouth under the skin of his ear and nibbling gently.

"Not finished, huh?" Stiles smiles when Derek hums again, feels a hand wrap around his cock. "I'm not gonna last long," he chuckles.

"Doesn't matter, wanna see you," Derek murmurs, biting into the skin of his shoulder, starts to strip his cock in long strokes.

"T-Thought we made a-an agreement that y-you were gonna b-blow me." Stiles moans, hissing when Derek swipes a thumb over the head.

"Mmm, you said you weren't going to last long," Derek says, twisting his wrist on an upstroke that has Stiles gasping.

"T-True," Stiles stammers, taking in huge gulps of air as Derek works his cock. He's already close, Derek's sexy orgasm having affected him more than he'd thought it would.

When Derek's other hand started to fondle his balls, rolling them in his palm? Well, that is it.

He squeezes his eyes shut, fingernails digging into Derek's back, hips canting forward in small aborted jerks as he comes, lips parted on a soft, choked cry.

***

The pack comes home two hours later.

Isaac sniffs the air, nose wrinkling. "Yeah. I'm out," he says, holding his hands up before walking out. Boyd and Erica do the same, both looking clearly irked by the smell of their alpha and pack mate's sex-filled scents.

"Oh my God, this place  _reeks_!" Jackson yells, pinching his nose and running out. Lydia snorts before following her whining boyfriend out. They have their own room to sex up, and she intends to do it before the day is over.

"Stiles, seriously,  _why_!?" Scott wails, eyes watering at the overpowering smell of sex, sweat and come.

"I don't get why you guys make such a big deal about this. It's actually kind of cute," Allison giggles.

"Allison,  _no_! They do this every time!  _Every time_!" Scott screams before storming out. Allison sighs, shaking her head before going out in search of him.

Cora's eyes flash molten amber. "I swear, bro, one day I'm going to cut your dick off. You too, Stiles!" she fumes angrily before stalking out.

Danny just shrugs, walks over to the couch and turns on the television, lying back with a smirk.

Being human is great.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please leave kudos :)


End file.
